Naruto: the Demon's Student
by deaddragon95
Summary: Up for adoption message me if you want it
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my third story and the last one I'm going to work on till I finish one of the others. I will only have one story at a time and I've been working on this one for a few days.

Naruto: Demon's Student

Prologue: The journey's start

Three-year-old Naruto Uzumaki stood in front of a giant cage in a sewer, staring at a giant red fox. The boy was confused and had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was curling up in an alleyway, taking beatings from the mob of villagers that had chased him.

"where am I? What's going on?" Naruto asked fearfully. Bending down to the boys eye level the great fox in front of him looked at him with one gigantic red eye, it's nine tails waving behind it.

"**You are in your mind young one. I pulled you in here to protect you from those villagers. No matter what is inside of them not kit should be treated like that" **the fox told the little boy. Naruto looked up at the fox.

"Who are you? What are you?" the boy asked in a quavering voice. The fox shook it's head at the stupidity of the humans that surrounded it's host.

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, little one. And I am going to help you become strong enough to protect yourself and anyone you hold dear" **the great demon said to the small boy. The boy looked up at the fox.

"Why would you help me? Aren't you trapped inside of me?" he asked the fox. The Kyuubi nodded.

"**Yes, little one, I am sealed inside you but even I will not stand to see a kit treated like you"** the demon said sorrowfully. Naruto nodded then had another question.

"How are you going to help me? Do you know how to be a ninja?" the boy asked. Kyuubi laughed.

"**I,m over ten thousand years old kit. I know more than that old Hokage. As for how I'll help, I'll teach you all I know and give you all of my powers. I'll also give you a bloodline trait called the Kamigan. With it you will be able to copy anything that doesn't affect your body. For the next nine years I am going to train you outside of Konoha, until you need to come back to be a shinobi. Are you okay with this?"**he asked the boy. Naruto nodded.

"When do we leave?"

"**Tonight"**

Nighttime

A small boy snuck into the Hokage's office and looked around. Leaving a small not on the desk the boy walked out of the tower and left the village, vanishing into the night.

'I'm sorry Ojii-san' he thought. 'I'll come back soon'.

Morning

The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, walked into his office. Sitting down at his desk he saw the small note. Opening it he read the contents, then let out a cry of sorrow and anguish that had ANBU appearing into the room. Throwing the note on the floor the old man sat down in his chair and began to sob.

One of the ANBU picked up the note and read it. His eyes widened.

_Hey Ojii-san, I'm gonna leave the village for nine years. I'll come back for the last day of the Academyso I can become a ninja and take that hat from you. I know about Kyuubi and he said he's going to train me and give me all his powers and everything. Bye Ojii-san, see you in nine years_

_Naruto_

Passing the not to the other ANBU he watched as they all sat down and silently cried for their charge, whom they had all grown fond of.

Nine years later

A figure crept into the Hokage Tower. It was a tall young man with seven fox tails flowing behind him and two fox ears on his head. Leaving a note on the desk he spoke quietly.

"I hope Ojii-san remembers me" he said to a small fox and a equally small dragon wrapped around his neck. They animals nodded and nuzzled into him. Smiling at his two companions he jumped out the window and disappeared in a flash of white fire.


	2. Nine Years Later

The pairing for this is Ino, Tenten, Temari, Tayuya, Kin, Anko, Kurenai, and fem Haku.

Chapter one: nine years later

Previously

_Nine years later_

_A figure crept into the Hokage Tower. It was a tall young man with seven fox tails flowing behind him and two fox ears on his head. Leaving a note on the desk he spoke quietly._

"_I hope Ojii-san remembers me" he said to a small fox and a equally small dragon wrapped around his neck. They animals nodded and nuzzled into him. Smiling at his two companions he jumped out the window and disappeared in a flash of white fire._

_End flashback_

Hiruzen Sarutobi walked into his office and sat down in his chair. 'it's been nine years since he left. He should be back soon' the old man thought. That's when he noticed the note on top of his desk. Calling his ANBU he grabbed the letter and opened it. Tears ran out his eyes as he passed the note to the ANBU.

_Hey Ojii-san, it's been nine years and I'm finally back. Kyuubi-sensei has taught me a lot of things. If you're reading this then if you look at the bottom of this note there is a seal. This seal is a reverse summoning seal that will transport me to your location. Just pump some chakra into it and I'll poof into your office. See you soon_

_Naruto_

After the last ANBU read the note and grinned at the thought of the boy coming back Hiruzen snatched the note and practically forced his chakra into the seal. A poof of smoke filled the area in and around the office. Few minutes later and the ANBU and Hokage stopped coughing to see a grinning boy with fox ears on the top of his head and seven fox tails waving behind him. He wore a red trenchcoat with black flames along the hem and a black formfitting shirt with black pants and black sandals. He was about 5'2" and had red-tipped blonde hair and three whisker marks along his cheek. The hilts of two katanas showed over his shoulder, one red with yellow diamonds and the other blue with black diamonds. He had a fox on his right shoulder and a dragon on his left.

"Hey ojii-san" the blonde said with a massive grin. Hiruzen and the Anbu tried to pick their jaws up off the floor.

"Naruto?" hiruzen whispered. The boy nodded just before the old man and the ANBU grabbed him before tackling him in a massive hug. The two little animals on his shoulders made a quick escape while Naruto stood stupefied. Hiruzen smacked the blonde upside the head.

"Don't you ever do something like that again" he yelled at Naruto. Sitting back down he motioned for the ANBU to go back to their hiding places. Hiruzen clasped his hands on the desk.

"Now Naruto, how much did Kyuubi teach you?" he asked. Naruto grinned.

"Well Ojii-san, you know how I have seven tails sticking out of my ass? Well that's because I have seven tails of Kyuubi's powers. I have all of Kyuubi's knowledge of Jutsu and all elemental affinities, including secondary and tertiary elements. Due to the doujutsu he gave me I can also copy any jutsu I don't have that doesn't affect my body permanently. Oh and I have chakra reserves that are probably bigger than all of the ninja in this village without using my tails" He said. Hiruzens jaw was once again on the floor over the sheer power this boy had.

"Do you still want to go to the Academy?" he asked the blonde. Naruto nodded.

"Well let's go then" with that Hiruzen led the way out of his office.

As the two of them walked down the street they heard the whispers of "demon brat" "monster" and "we should have killed you when we had the chance. Hiruzen quietly sent ANBU to arrest them while Naruto simply ignored them.

When they arrive Hiruzen introduced Naruto to Iruka and Mizuki, his teachers for the day since it was the genin test day. After introductions to the teachers Naruto quickly sat down before he could get mobbed by girls. His mistake with this was he sat down between two girls, A blonde in purple and a brunette with buns on her head wearing a pink Chinese shirt. Introducing himself to the two he learned that their names were Ino and Tenten, best friend since Tenten knocked Ino out of her infatuation with the last Uchiha, Sasuke. The two girls pointed out the people in class and told Naruto about then.

After the Introductions Ino grabbed one of Naruto's tails and gasped at the softness, before squealing and rubbing her face in it. Smiling, Naruto used another of his tails to stroke Ino's hair while Tenten did the same thing as Ino.

"**SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP**" Iruka yelled, using his bighead jutsu. All the students automatically sat down and paid attention as the teacher began handing out test papers.

"The first part of the test will be a written exam. Highest score is 25. You may begin" Iruka said as the students began writing furiously. Naruto quickly finished and, being bored, started to stroke his tails across Ino and Tenten's bodies, making them both blush furiously.

"Hey, after this test do you two want to show me around town?" he asked them in a whisper. The two girls nodded emphatically. Smiling Naruto sat back as Iruka collected the test and called out scores.

"In third place is Sasuke Uchiha with 21/25. In second place is Sakura Haruno with 23/25. In first place is Naruto Uzumaki with 25/25. Next is the taijutsu portion of the exam. Follow Mizuki outside to the sparing mats" Iruka concluded as Mizuki led them outside. All of them matches went rather quickly until it came to Naruto's match.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. We get to see the Uchiha kick the new guys ass" Mizuki said with a smile. Sasuke dropped down into the Uchiha interceptor style, while Naruto simply stood there waiting for the emo-lord to attack with his emo power.

"Hey Sasuke, I heard your mom is still alive right? Is she hot?" he taunted. Sasuke's face twisted with rage.

"My mother is dead you pathetic loser" he screamed as he charged with his fist cocked. Naruto's hand flashed out and pulled the emo to him as he slammed his knee into the Uchiha's stomach, lifting the boy off the ground. Sasuke tried to kick him but Naruto simply lifted the boy off the ground by his throat and slammed him into the ground before walking off the mat.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" Mizuki said seethingly. Leading them back inside he smacked a small seal on the back of Naruto's coat, never noticing that Naruto put a seal on him as well.

Iruka called them down one by one, telling them to do a bunshin, a henge, and a kawarimi. All of the students easily passed the test.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Iruak called. "Perform the henge, bunshin, and Kawarimi, please" he said. Then he hears a voice from behind him, why are you talking to my clone Iruka-sensei?" the voice asked. Iruka looked to see the Naruto he had been talking to switch with Mizuki before poofing away, while the Mizuki behind him turned into a grinning fox boy.

"y-you p-pass" Iruka stuttered, handing Naruto a head band. Naruto grinned and walked towards Ino and Tenten, who looked stunned at what the blonde had done. Then the two girls grabbed the blonde ninja and dragged him out of the room.

"So where are we going first, girls?" Naruto asked. Ino looked at Tenten before turning to Naruto.

"Well first we're going to go to a nice place to eat. Then the two of us are going to drag your tailed ass all over this town while we get to know you" she said with a smile. Naruto nodded and allowed the two of them to drag him to a sushi restaurant.

"Hello, how may I help you" The waitress started. She saw Naruto and his tails With Ino and Tenten.

"You two girls can stay, I'll get rid of him" she whispered to the two girls. Tenten and Ino looked at the girl in pure anger before slapping her across the face.

"how dare you even suggest such a thing. You little bitch" Tenten screamed before she kicked the poor girl into a beam. Naruto grabbed her before she could go after her and beat the shit out of her.

"That's enough, you girls eat here, I'll just go find somewhere else to eat and meet up with you here later" he told them, heading towards the door. Ino and Tenten grabbed him and started dragging him to a different place to eat.

"We're eating with you and that's final. Nothing is gonaa stop us" Ino said. Every store they went to was the same. The owner tried to get the girls to leave Naruto and eat there while driving him off.. The girls would walk out and drag the blonde half demon before he could get very far. Finally they came to a ramen stand where they met an old man and his daughter.

"Hello my name is Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame. Is there anything we can get for you?" the old man asked. Naruto smiled at the two of them.

"Hello my name is Naruto. I'd like two bowls of BBQ pork please" he said. Ino and Tenten quickly gave their orders and soon the three of them were happily munching away. After they finished and paid the kind old man the three of them walked around the village, trading stories and getting to know one another.

Naruto learned that Ino worked at her families flower shop. He also learned that she used to like the Uchiha until she saw him attacking an old lady that got in his way. Ino did mind techniques, something Naruto was extremely interested in because he had a few demon techniques that did the same.

Tenten, he learned, was really into weapons and a fangirl of Tsunade Senju, one of the three Sannin. She had never liked the emo-lord, but she had thought he was strong at one point because of the Sharingan. Then she saw him try an attack on another student and got his ass beat horribly. The student got punished and Sasuke had gotten the better score because of his family name. Needless to say Tenten did not like him one bit.

The two girls learned that Naruto had basically raised himself with only the Kyuubi from the time he was three. The two girls were especially surprised to hear that the Kyuubi was a female.

"hey Naruto, is the Kyuubi the reason why none of the people here will let you into their stores and stuff?"Tenten asked. Naruto nodded.

"Ever since I can remember the villagers have thought that I was the incarnation of the Kyuubi, so they tried to kill me to get rid of the demon. Now that I have these tails it will probably get worse" he said.

The three of them continued talking until they noticed it was getting late. The two girls told Naruto goodbye and started towards their houses. Tenten stopped and turned back to him.

"Naruto, where are you going to sleep?" she asked. Naruto smiled.

"I'm going to go find a hotel. And if that doesn't work then I can always sleep in the forest. I like it there it's quite peaceful" he said, waving before walking off. She watched him go then continued towards her own home.


	3. Genin test

Does anyone know why Orochimaru wanted the Forbidden Scroll in the first place?

I need people to translate jutsu and give me some ideas for them so if you're interested please PM me.

I'm also adding a Fem Neji to the Harem whose name is Neji.

Chapter two Team Selections and the genin test

Naruto was walking in the forest trying to find a comfortable place to sleep after having several hotels kick him out. Sensing chakra nearby he hid in a bush just in time to see Mizuki enter the clearing with a gigantic scroll.

"Well I have the forbidden scroll of sealing so I might as well learn a few jutsu from it before handing it to Orochimaru. Let's see the Kage Bunshin. Seems easy enough" Mizuki said to himself. Just as the silver-haired man was about to start practicing Iruka jumped into the clearing.

"Mizuki, what are you doing with the scroll. It's treason to steal it" Iruka yelled. Mizuki placed the scroll on his back and removed one of his giant shuriken.

"I refuse to stay in a village with that demon brat in it. You know as well as I do what he contains and the power that it holds. Not to mention what it did to our families!" Mizuki shouted at his friend. Iruka drew a kunai and settled into a taijutsu stance.

"I'm afraid I'll have to stop you then Mizuki" iruka said. Mizuki laughed and prepared tp throw the shuriken as Naruto stealthily snuck behind him.

"You can't beat me Iruka, you never could" Mizuki said. He drew his arm back to throw the shuriken when a voice behind him spoke up.

"**Raiton: Raikou Nagashi (Lightning Release: Lightning Current)" **Naruto said as he released a small current of electricity from his fingers. The strike blasted straight through Mizuki's heart, instantly killing the traitor. Naruto jumped down to the forest floor with Mizuki's body in tow.

"Come iruka-san, we need to bring the scroll and Mizuki's body to the Hokage" Naruto said as he walked away. Iruka raced after the blonde and stopped him just as they reached the edge of the forest.

"Naruto how do you know how to fo that technique? That's b-rank and a chuunin level technique" Iruka asked. Naruto looked at him.

"I was trained by the Kyuubi and the dragon and fox clans for nine years. I probably know more Jutsu than most of the village combined. (ironically the Jutsu that I made up and some guys who offered to let me use theirs make up almost two hundred) So the fact that I used a B-rank technique when I can do S-rank isn't really all that impressive" Naruto said. He continued walking towards the Hokage tower leaving Iruka to follow him.

After they got to the Hokage's office Naruto explained what had happened in the forest. Hiruzen was greatly surprised that Mizuki had been working for Orochimaru. Calling in the ANBU he ordered them to start an investigation into all shinobi that had suspicious actions. Turning back to Naruto the old man grinned.

"Naruto, why were you in the forest in the first place?" he asked the fox-boy, mentally patting himself on the back for what he was about to do.

"I had originally planned to stay in a hotel but unfortunately no one seems to be able to get over the Kyuubi, regardless of the fact that he doesn't really care anymore seeing as he will be dieing soon as I'm draining his powers" Naruto said. Hiruzen opened a drawer to his desk and pulled out a envelope and a key. He handed both to Naruto and leaned back in his chair.

"They key is to the Namikaze compound and the envelope has directions on how to get there. The house has a seal that allows it to maintain itself as long as there is a living Namikaze. I'll send some ANBU there with some groceries in the morning" Hiruzen said. Naruto smiled and walked out the door. Opening the envelope he walked off towards the forest behind the Hokage monument.

Finding the compound in the middle of the forest Naruto approached the gates. Recognizing a blood seal on the gates Naruto bit his thumb and swiped his blood across the door. The blood seal disappeared and a chakra recognition seal took its place. Channeling his chakra into the seal the gates swung open, revealing the compound in all its glory.

The house itself was about three stories tall with about an acre of land inside the wall. There were six bathrooms, a hotspring, three training grounds, eight bedrooms,a jutsu vault with several other jutsu in it, a sealing room, kitchen, living room, dining room, and storage for food and such. Inside the sealing room was a door the lead to a room with a massive sealing array that dictated the shape of the house and the rooms that were in it as well as an array that cleaned whatever rooms weren't currently in use. The array also had in a built in siege mode and several dozen defense seals all controlled by the sensor seal on the compound walls.

Walking up to the master bedroom Naruto unsealed his things and placed them where they were supposed to go before crawling into bed to prepare for the team placements the next day.

The next morning Naruto walked back to the Academy and sat between Ino and Tenten. While waiting for Iruka to show up and announce team assignments the three of them talked about various things including likes and dislikes, who they thought would be placed on teams with them, and the merits of ramen versus barbeque. After half an hour a certain pink-haired banshee approached Ino, who sighed at her former friend.

"What do you want Sakura?" Ino asked her. Sakura looked at Naruto and Tenten and sneered haughtily before turning back to Ino.

"Why do you hang out with these clanless losers? Sasuke-kun has the Sharingan and he's from the Uchiha clan. You should want to hang out with him rather than these losers" the pinkette said arrogantly. Ino turned to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, aren't you the son of the fourth hokage and Konoha's Red Death? And can you show her your eyes please?" Ino asked him. Naruto took off his glasses and looked Sakura in the eye.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm the hier of two clans and I wield the kamigan, an eye that lets me copy anything chakra based that doesn't affect the physical body and grants me three-hundred-sixty degrees of vision and allows me to see chakra. Sasuke is the heir of the Uchiha clan, an inbred punk that can only copy jutsu with that eye infection he call a kekkei genkai. I'm also a half demon and can use all Elements and sub-elements while you little fag-boy only has fire and lightning. Who's better now?" Naruto asked the pinkette. Sakura quivered in rage and then turned and stalked off.

"Man that stick up her ass has reached cataclysmic proportions" Naruto commented, causing many of the students in the class to laugh. Iruka walked in and noticed the class all sitting down.

"Alright everyone sit down and be quiet" he said as he unrolled a ridiculously large scroll. Placing it one the desk he started to read out the names of the teams and their senseis.

"Team one (I didn't pay any attention to these so it's all gonna be skipped). Team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight is Naruto Uzumake-Namikaze, Tenten Higurashi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your senseis are Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi" Iruka said. Sasuke jumped to his feet in anger.

"Why do they get two senseis when I should. I'm and Uchiha, an elite shinobi" he saud haughtily. Naruto put his two cents in.

"Yeah an elite that got his ass kicked in under a second" he commented, making several males alugh while the females shrieked in anger. Iruka chuckled before calling their attention back to the front.

"They get two senseis because Kurenai is a genjutsu user and has subpar in most things while Anko is excellent in everything except genjutsu. Now back to team assignments. Team nine Neji and Hinata Hyuuga and Rock Lee under Maito Gai from last year. Team to will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka said. "Wait here till your sensei comes to get you" he told them as he rolled up the scroll and walked out the door.

Ten minutes a bearded man with a cigarette in his mouth showed up and called for team ten. A few minutes later two women walked into the room. One was a woman with red eyes and with black, waist-length hair. She was about nineteen years old and stood at 5'4" in height with a c-cup breast. She wore a red and white bandage like dress with a fishnet shirt underneath. She also had a kunai holster on her right leg. She was Kurenai Yuhi.

The other woman had purple hair in a ponytail on her head with brown eyes, d-cup breasts, and stood at 5'5" in height. She wore a trenchcoat over a fishnet shirt and an orange miniskirt. She was Anko Mitarashi. The two women called for team eight to go to Training ground 44, or The Forest of Death. With that the two women vanished in a leaf shunshin.

Ino and Tenten were about to start walking to the forest when Naruto used his tails to grab them.

"Why are you walking?" he asked them. Ino looked at him confused while Tenten shook her head at him.

"It's too far to run and we can't use shunshin" she told him. Naruto grinned at the two of them and wrapped his arms around their waists.

"well I guess it's a good thing that I'm here because I do know shunshin. Hold on girls because we're going to scare the shit out of our senseis" n=Naruto said with an evil grin. The three of them disappeared in a black shunshin.

At the Forest of Death Kurenai and Anko were placing bets on how long it would take for their students to get there. The two were interrupted when a snarling demon fox leapt out of the ground in a burst of black flame and opened its mouth impossibly wide. A torrent of green flames and red ice flew out of its mouth, causing the two women to experience a fear that they hadn't known since the Kyuubi attack. The two women huddled together and hugged.

"Goodbye Kurenai, I'm sorry I tried to make you drink with me so much" Anko cried to her friend. Kurenai shook her head.

"No I'm sorry Anko. I'm sorry I didn't take you up on those offers because I really wish I was drunk now. Goodbye Anko" the red-eyed woman cried. Just then the torrent of ice and fire solidified into the laughing forms of Naruto, Tenten, and Ino, who appeared next to the fox. Naruto knelt down and gave the fox a hug.

"Thanks man. We should do that again" he told the demon. The fox grinned at the boy then disappeared. Kurenai and Anko looked at the boy before they both punched him in the face.

"**DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN**" they screamed. Naruto nodded. Finally the two women calmed down.

"How did you do that shunshin?" Anko asked the boy. Naruto grinned at her.

"Well because I've absorbed most of the Kyuubi's power and knowledge I gain all elemental and sub-elemental affinities. I just combined an ice and fire shunshin with a mixture of human and demon chakra and poof spooky shunshin" he told the snake woman. Sitting down in a circle Kurenai spoke up.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like genjutsu, Anko, and teaching. I dislike perverts, those who think genjutsu is weak, and Asuma. My dream is to have a family and become the best genjutsu mistress in the world" Kurenai said. Anko went next.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like snakes, dango, and sake. I dislike perverts, people who hate me because of my old sensei, and Asuma. My dream is to kill Orochimaru" the purple-haired woman said. Ino decided that she would go next.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like Tenten, Naruto, and training. I dislike people who think kunoichi's can't be strong and perverts. My dream is to have a family and be the best in the world" the blonde-haired girl said. Tenten was next.

"My name is Tenten Higurashi. I like Ino, Naruto, and weapons. I dislike the same things as Ino and want the same thing" she told them. Naruto spoke up.

"My name is Naruto Uzumake-Namikaze. I like Ino, Tenten, training, foxes, dragons, weapons, sealing and ninjutsu. I dislike perverts and me dream is to become the most powerful ninja in the world and hopefully have a family" he said. The two teachers nodded and smiled.

"Now there is an additional test that the jounins are supposed to give you. So yours will be relatively straightforward. Anko and I will fight you in a two on one simulation. The two of us versus one of you. How well you do depends on how long you last and how far you make us go" Kurenai told them.

Ino decided to go first. Tenten and Naruto moved off to the side of the clearing and sat back to watch. Anko got into the snake stance while Kurenai got into the standard academy style stance. Ino placed herself into a modified version of the academy style. Anko moved twowards the girl and punched out with her left fist. Ino swayed to the side and kicked out at the jonin, who caught the blonde's leg. Anko kneed the girl in the stomach and moved back. Kurenai placed her in a genjutsu that made the blonde pass out.

"Pass" the women called. Naruto grabbed Ino as Tenten took her place. Tenten got into the academy style and waited for one of the two women to attack her. Kurenai jumped forward with a roundhouse kick towards the girl. Tenten leaned back and snapped her leg up, kicking Kurenai in the stomach. Anko leaped over her friend and kicked Tenten in the chest, sending the girl into a tree. Naruto picked her up and sat her by Ino, who regained consciousness. Tenten and Ino watched as Naruto took his place.

Anko and Kurenai were expecting him to get into the academy style as well. They were very surprised when he crouched down and moved his hands into claws, his left hand in front of him and his right on the ground. Naruto charged the two women in a flash. He struck out at Kurenai, who barely dodged, then vanished only to reappear behind Anko and kick her in the back, sending the woman into the same tree she had kicked Tenten into. Kurenai tried to place a genjutsu on Naruto but he just blasted it away and laughed. He started flashing handseals.

**"Doton: Dosupaiku no Jutsu!"(Earth Release: Earth Spike)"** he called. A spike of rock stabbed out of the ground towards Kurenai, pushing her towards him. He grabbed her around the waist and placed a kunai at her neck.

"I believe I win, sensei" he whispered in her ear. Kurenai nodded. Anko got up and grinned at the blonde boy, who smiled back.

"You all pass. Meet us here tomorrow for your first mission" Kurenai said. The three teens nodded and left to go their own way.


	4. Start of wave

I know I haven't updated this story for a while I had a lot of things to do with several projects coming do. And since I know you all waited breathlessly for this *cough*bullshit*cough* I finally finished the third chapter.

Also I'm adding Ayame to the Harem because I want to explore some ramen fetishes she and Naruto may have.

Naruto the Demon's Student chapter three: The start of wave.

Naruto and his team stood before Sarutobi waiting for their next mission. Sarutobi sifted through the pile of scrolls before him before he arrived at what he was looking for.

"Ah here we are. This is a C-rank mission to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna to wave country and guard him until he completes his bridge. Do you accept?" he asked. Kurenai nodded at himand he handed her the scroll.

"Tazuna you can come in now" he called out. The door opened and an old man with a sake bottle walked in. He sneered at Ino and Tenten, leered at Kurenai and Anko, the stared at Naruto.

"What the fuck are you?" he asked the blonde. Naruto grinned and walked up to the old man.

"I'm a hanyou, a half-demon. I'm also one of your bodyguards for this mission. In addition to being a hanyou in a few months I'll actually be the new Kyuubi and the old one will be released. But the old one won't do anything cuz he knows I kinda like this place" Naruto said cheerfully. Tazuna backed away from the blonde. Kurenai sighed at his antics.

"Everyone meet at the gate in half an hour" she ordered. The others nodded and left.

Thirty minutes later the six of them were walking down the road to wave. Accompanying Naruto were the little fox and dragons he always carried with him. They had learned their names were Kasumi and Natsumi and were actually his mates. They were actually more at the boyfriend/girlfriend stage so they hadn't done anything serious yet but since Naruto would hit puberty soon that would change do to the demon hormones.

As they walked Naruto noticed a puddle on the side of the road and carefully started doing some handsigns to prepare for the ambush he knew was coming. A few minutes after they walked past two men jumped from the puddle and charged towards them. Naruto spun on his heel and called out his jutsu.

"Fūton: Reppūshō(Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm)" he called out. A blast of wind fron Naruto's palm blew the two men back into a tree, where a chain connecting the two got stuck. The two men disconnected the chain and charged again, one heading for Naruto and the other heading for Taazuna. Naruto flashed a few more handsigns before calling out another jutsu.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!(Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Technique)" a half dozen fireballs flew out of his mouth, impacting on the man charging at him and killing him in the blast. Anko killed the other one with a Kunai to the neck. Naruto Looked them up in the bingo book and found that they were the Demon Brothers, chuunin level missing nin from Kiri. Anko and Kurenai rounded on tazuna about what was actually going on while Naruto severed their heads and sealed them into a scroll. After listening to Tazuna tell about Gato and how Gato was sending missing after him they sent a message to Konoha for backup.

Early the next day team seven showed up. Kakashi leered at Anko and Kurenai while Sakura and Sasuke sneered at Naruto, Ino and Tenten. Shino nodded to Naruto and walked away from him.

"Well look at this the loser needs help taking care of a few bandits. It's a good thing I. an Uchiha elite, am here to take care of your little baby self" he said haughtily. Naruto rolled his eyes then gathered Ino and Tenten up before setting off with Tazuna and his senseis. Team seven followed them Sakuras voice irritating the hell out of them the whole way. They soon stopped to rest at a lake because Sakura and Tazuna were complaining about being tired. Naruto dismissed Kasumi and Natsumi from his shoulders.

A few minutes later a shirtless man in cow camo walked out of the trees and smiled at them. He drew a massive zanbatou from his back and attacked them. Kakashi ordered his gennin in defensive positions while Kurenai ordered Ino and Tenten to Help them set up something. Sasuke ignored Kakashi and charged at the man. Naruto was already in front of the man blocking his zanbatou with a pair of katanas.

"Katon: Goukyakku no Jutsu (Fire release: Great Fireball)" came the yell from sasuke. Naruto jumped back from the man, who he recognized as Zabuza, and turned to look at the idiotic emo. Said emo ran towards Zabuza with a kunai drawn. Zabuza glanced at him before he swung his sword and hit sasuke in the side. The blade went all the way through the Uchihas body causing his torso to fall one way and his legs to topple another.

Kakashi stared at the body of the last Uchiha. Shaking in rage he charged at the man who had killed his best friends legacy. Zabuza smacked him aside with ease due to lack of a proper defense. Kakashi slammed into a tree. Shino was standing in front of Tazuna with his bugs drawn while Sakura was whimpering on the ground. Kurenai looked up towards Naruto.

"It's ready. Everyone besides the two of you is protected so get to it" she yelled at her student. Naruto nodded and flashed a few handsigns.

"Raiton Shuryo: Kagyouryuu(Lightning Release Ending: Descending Dragon) " ha called out. Storm clouds appeared over the two of them as a massive dragon of lightning appeared. With a roar hundreds of lightnings strikes hit all around the two of them, some actually hitting them. NAruto leaped back as the dragon charged towards Zabuza. Zabuza called a water wall to deflect some of the damage but the dragon still hit him. A figure burst from the trees and charged towards the fallen man, picking him up before running of into the trees. Naruto took two shaky steps back towards his team before he collapsed. Anko picked him up While Shino carried Kakashi. Kurenai sealed the body of Sasuke into a scroll and Ino and Tenten carried Sakura. Tazuna led them to his house where they put Naruto and Kakashi into separate rooms and then split up, team eight with Naruto and team seven with kakashi.


	5. Training and breaking Haku

**Well I'm making an order that I'm going to update my stories and it should be one update per week unless something happens. The order will be:**

**The Demon's Student**

**Rise of a Clan**

**Son of Kami**

**One thing I want to clear up is the fact that Rise of a Clan is really just their for the purpose of practicing. So I really don't care about it and will likely abandon it further down the road. Son of Kami and the Demon's Student I will more than likely finish if only because I have nothing else to do.**

**I enjoy the fact that everyone seems to enjoy that I killed off Sasuke, which will happen in most stories I write where he's a guy.**

**One more thing, if you don't like the way I do things you really don't have to read my stories and you most certainly do not have to review on them just so you can say how much you think it sucks.**

**For this story I am adding the following girls to the harem based on requests: Hana and Tsume Inuzuka (mostly for Kiba's reaction), Samui Nii, and Konan. I do not do filler characters unless I actually feel like going back and watching all those episodes all over again and I'm too lazy to do that right now. This is the last of any girls I am going to add to the harem so that it doesn't turn out to large and turn into a splurge of lemons. That's pretty much what I'm going to do with rise of a clan.**

**The final harem will be: Ino, Tenten, Temari, Tayuya, Kin, Anko, Kurenai, fem Haku, Ayame, Hana, Tsume, Samui, and Konan. Maybe Tsunami if more than ten people ask.**

**Now I have to do this since I was forced against my will but I would like to thank Kenchi618, godospartan the Kitsune, and Naruto6023 for allowing me to use their jutsu cuz I found some of them really nice and they are some of the few people I know use sub-elemental jutsu in their stories.**

**By the way does anyone know any good Naruto and pokegirl crossovers, for some reason I can't get them out of my head…**

**And now, without further ado I present to you…**

The Demon's Student chapter four: Training and breaking Haku.

(just so you know this chapter will feature the rape of Haku and Naruto basically turning her into a slave to him except after a while he will take it off. If you don't like it then you can fuck off and masterbate while getting fucked in the ass by a forty-foot cheetah cock. Btw cheetah dicks are barbed)

Naruto woke to see a woman with dark blue hair wiping his forehead with a wet cloth. She started when she saw that his eyes were open and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Tsunami. I'm Tazuna's daughter. Your teammates are in the woods training. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked. Naruto smiled at her and sat up.

"Can you tell me how long I've been unconscious and can I please have a bath? The fur on my tails feels dirty as hell and I probably smell worse than a dead skunk" he said. Tsunami giggled and stood up.

"You've only been out for about a day and I'll get on that bath for you right now" she said. Naruto thanked her and she walked off, her hips swaying from side to side. Naruto stared at the movement of her hips as he cursed his demon hormones. They were so much worse than normal human one in that if they didn't get satisfied they just grew until you went berserk.

Naruto stood and stretched as he waited for Tsunami to tell him that the bath was done. She walked in and blushed as she looked at him. He looked down at himself to realize that he was but naked and his shaft was swinging as he moved. He blushed furiously and covered himself up with his hands before apologizing to her. She just waved him off and muttered something about him being bigger than anyone she'd seen.

Naruto quickly ran across the hallway into the bathroom to avoid flashing anybody else. One in the bathroom he sank down into the tub, sighing in bliss as the hot water relaxed his body. Naruto Grabbed some soap and quickly washed his body and tails off before he poked his head out the door.

"Tsunami-san, do you think you could hand me the scroll that was in the right-hand pocket of my pants?" he called out. Getting an affirmative back he waited for the woman to get up the stairs and hand him the scroll.

After receiving his scroll from a still blushing Tsunami he unsealed a set of clothes from it. Fully dressed he walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to see his team come in from outside. He smiled at them and sat down at the table as Tsunami started to serve food. Picking up a fork he started to eat as he turned to face Anko.

"So Anko-sensei, what were you guys doing outside so early in the morning?" he asked the purple-haired woman. Anko smiled at him and started to eat as she answered.

"We were hunting down some food for us all to eat. This is good, Tsunami-san" she said. Tsunami smiled at the praise. As soon as everyone was done Naruto created several shadow clones to guard Tazuna at the bridge while he went with his team and team seven, including Kakashi since the man had actually gotten up halfway through breakfast, to a clearing in the woods that Anko had found while hunting.

" Alright you guys are gonna be learning tree climbing" Kakashi said. Shino and team eight simply walked up the trees to demonstrate that they knew how to do the excersice.

"Well then Shino, why don't you train with tem and I'll work with Sakura" kakashi said, mildly depressed that he didn't really have any students that needed teaching besides Sakura. Anko and Kurenai lead them off to a separate clearing where Kurenai had them all sit down.

"Okay so here's the plan, Tenten, you'll be taught by Anko. I know you like your weapons and everything but you're going to need something besides that if you're gonna be a good kunoichi. Anko will be teaching you jutsu and her personal taijutsu style so that you have some other weapons besides your weapons" Kurenai said. Tenten nodded to her sensei and Kurenai continued on. "Ino you're going to be taught by me until I feel that your reserves are high enough. Tenten, your reserves are high chuunin right now so Anko will be working on that with you as she teaches you. After I feel you Reserves are high enough both Anko and I will be switching between you and Tenten every once in a while" Kurenai finished. Ino and Tenten both nodded as Kurenai turned to Shino.

"Shino, I know that you are not a part of team eight but today you will be taught by Naruto. He's going to teach you whatever he feels you should know until we leave wave and if you feel you should continue under him then after this as well if he so chooses" Kurenai told the gennin. Shino stared at her.

"But Naruto-san, no matter how high his reserves are, is still only a gennin. What can he teach me?" Shino asked. Anko laughed at his words before she wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto was trained by the Kyuubi, who probably knows more about any of the ninja arts than anyone else, for nine years. The only reason he's a gennin is because he feels like it" Anko said cheerfully, pressing her breasts into Naruto's arm. Naruto struggled to not just turn around and take the woman right then and there. Shino nodded. Anko then dragged Tenten to a separate part of the clearing while Naruto motioned for Shino to follow him.

Naruto lead Shino through the woods to a separate clearing in the woods a short ways away from where the rest of his team were training.

"Okay Shino, I can tell that you have academy level Taijutsu, Low gennin level reserves, and probably only you clan ninjutsu and only the academy basic for anything else. Am I right?" Naruto asked. Shino nodded. Naruto pulled out his scroll and unsealed his sealing kit.

"Shino, what I'm going to do is going to help you a shit load but the first thing I need you to do Is take off your coat and shirt and sit down in front of me" he said. Shino nodded and took off his shirt and coat, folding them neatly, before sitting down. Surprisingly Shino was not covered in holes or bugs, in fact he looked quite normal with the exception of the rather pale skin. If anything Shino looked quite like Sasuke used to, Naruto dipped his brush into ink as he drew several gravity and resistance seals onto Shino's arms, back, and legs. This was added to a seal of Naruto's own invention that would allow said blonde to control the levels that the seals were at.

Once he was done he gave Shino a muscle shirt to train with. Then he had Shino do several chakra exercises, starting off with holding a leaf to his forehead while walking on the trees. After a few hours of training he and Shino met back up with the rest of the ninjas and walked back to Tazuna's house. There they sat at the table with Tazuna, Tsunami, and Tsunami's son Inari. Sakura sat and moped about sasuke having died being the stupid brat he was, Naruto talked with Ino and Tenten, Shino and Kakashi simply ate, and Anko and Kurenai talked about how they were going to train the girls.

Halfway through the meal Inari slammed his hands on the table. Everyone stopped what theey were doing with the exception of Naruto, who continued eating, to stare at the little boy as he glared at them all.

"How can you all just sit here and laugh? You're all gonna die and then Gato will continue to rule over us here in wave" the boy screamed at them. Naruto finally stopped eating and looked at the boy.

"Gato can't do shit. Even if he was as big and bad as you make him out to be all a ninja really has to do is use a single technique and Gato would no longer exist in this world" Naruto said. Inari glared at him.

"What would you know? You sit there and laugh and smile and back in your happy village everyone loves you. You've probably never had a hard day in your life. You don't know anything about having a hard life like we do" the boy yelled. Naruto unleashed a KI (killer Intent) so strong that it made even the jonnins gasp for breath. Naruto stood and stalked towards the boy, using a tail to lift him in the air.

"I know nothing about a hard life? What makes you think that? Is it the fact that you've seen the villagers beat me, stab me, try to kill me every chance they got? Is it the fact that you've seen them call me demon, throw me out of stores, keep their children away from me so that they didn't get corrupted by the demon child? Or is it the fact that you've seen the truly twisted people try to rape me and others toss me off of buildings and into pits filled with wild animals? I was tossed out of the orphanage I was in at the age of three, and after that I left my village for nine years doing nothing but nonstop training. You have a caring family and a home. Others in this village have neither of those things. Do you really think that you have a hard life compared to them?" Naruto roared in the boy's face. Inari pissed himself as Naruto dropped him on the floor, reigning in his killing intent. He walked to the door before turning to Kurenai.

I'm going to go train. Don't expect me back until tomorrow" he said before he walked out the door and into the night woods. Naruto walked into the woods until he came to a clearing much further out than the one that he had been training in before. Once there he drew his katanas and settled into a stance before creating hundreds of clones and starting to cut through them as he exhausted himself by fighting until all the clones were gone and he simply passed out.

The next morning Naruto woke up to see a young woman, about fifteen years old, standing over him with one of his katanas in her hands. She Was wearing a pink kimono and had brown hair. She swung down at his neck with the katana and Naruto forced his body out of the way before he leapt up and grabbed her arms and legs with his tails. Lifting her off of the ground Naruto walked up to her and tore his sword out of her hands. A scent hit his nose and Naruto growled as he felt his Hormines take control of his body.

(Lemon starts here. Just to say I do not condone rape this is simply the only way I could get Haku into the harem.)

Naruto used his tails to bring her closer before he ripped open the top of her kimono, revealing her b-cup breasts bound with an ice blue bra. Ripping off the bra Naruto grabbed her tits in his hands, his fingers pinching and twisting the nipples as he leaned closer to take in the scent of the girl. She fought and screamed as he used his tails to force her against a tree, turning her body around and pushing her forward into it.

"NO, Stop" the girl screamed as Naruto lifted the back of her kimono to show a nice bubble butt clad in panties that matched her bra. Naruto opened his pants and pushed them down to his knees so he wouldn't get her juices all over his pants. The girl whimpered as he ripped the strip of cloth covering her cunt off, leaving only the elastic band around her waist.

Naruto pushed down his boxers, revealing his 3-nch thick, 13-inch long shaft. (The only reason I'm making him that large is because honestly he's a fucking demon. I admit it's probably too big for a normal thirteen year old but do you really think a demon would have anything less than a footlong? Cuz I don't and If I was a demon and I did id make it bigger in a hurry.) Naruto shoved a hand between the girl's thighs and forced them apart before he brought his cock to her entrance. Pushing the front of her body into the tree Naruto thrust in brutally, causing a scream to be ripped form the girl's throat.

Naruto lifted her up and moved away from the tree, using two of his tails to hold her legs apart so he could grip her breasts with his hands. The girl whimpered as Naruto forced her face down on the ground on her hands and knees. He quickly resumed thrusting into the girl's cunt, blood dripping down his cock from her torn hymen. Naruto growled as he pushed into again and again. The girls stopped screaming and simply cried after the first half hour passed and Naruto showed no signs of slowing down or stopping. Naruto stopped as he pulled out and flipped the girl over before thrusting back into her tight cunt. He looked at her tear-streaked face and pressed his lips to hers before he started to knead her breasts again. He moved his head down to nibble on a nipple as he continued to thrust into the girl beneath him.

The girl felt him thrust deeper into her pussy as he nibbled on her breasts before he licked a trail up to her collarbone. She whimpered in pain as she felt him bite down and pour chakra into her, a mark in the shape of a fox forming on her skin. She moaned from the feeling of the chakra pouring into her, the feeling distracting her from the cock forcing itself into her again and again.

Naruto groaned as he pulled his teeth back and moved his hands down to grip her ass. Thrusting harder he moved his lips beside her ear.

"Your mine now. It doesn't matter what you want your mine to do whatever I want. You're my slave to do whatever I please with" he growled. Naruto felt his climax quickly approaching as he thrust harder and deeper into the girl beneath him. He felt her tight cunt convulse as she came from his words before he hilted himself into her unwilling folds.

The girl moaned as she felt something hot filling her up as Naruto hilted himself inside her. Realizing that the blonde was coming inside of her she tried to push him off but his tails got in the way. She felt new tears course down her cheeks as the boy finally pulled out, his seed leaking out of her abused.

Naruto retracted his tails from the girl and stood up. The girl quickly flipped over and started to crawl away from him. Naruto walked after her and used his tails to grab her legs and pull her back towards him as his cock hardened once more.

"You shouldn't have tried to get away, now I'm going to punish you" he snarled as he moved behind her. Naruto spread her ass cheeks before placing the tip of his cock to her asshole. The girl felt Fear course through her as the blonde started to put pressure on her ass and she felt an extreme pain start.

"NO, DON'T, NOT THERE, STOP IT" she screamed just before he forced his cock to enter her tight anal passage. She screamed as she felt him thrust as hard as he could into her ass, making it as painful as possible for her.

Naruto goaned as he fucked the girls tight as. The shear tightness that it held almost made him cum again. This time it went much faster, only taking twenty minutes to cum in her ass while the girl screamed for him to stop, then moaned and whimpered as she realized he wasn't listening to her.

(end lemon)

Naruto stood up and stood in front of the girl.

"Who are you?" he asked. The girl looked at him with tears in her eyes but found that she had to answer him.

"My name is Haku. I'm Zabuza's apprentice. Please let me go" she begged, tears still coursing down her face. Naruto crouched down in front of her.

"Well Haku, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. You're going to be my little slave from now on. For now go and do what you were going to originally before you found me then return to Zabuza and act like nothing happened. Tell him nothing. The day before he attacks you are to come to me and let me know. Understand?" he asked. Haku nodded and slowly straightened her clothing as she slowly got up, still in pain from the rape.

The next three weeks were fairly peaceful, training continued until three weeks after the day that Narutoo raped Haku. She showed up in the forest and told Naruto that Zabuza would be attacking the next day at the bridge. Naruto told her to go back and do nothing suspicious until he told her to. She nodded and vanished.

The next day the Konoha contingent stood at the unfinished bridge, waiting for Zabuza and Haku to show up. When they appeared Naruto grinned, this would be fun!

**Aaand that's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think of my first ever lemon and of this chapter in general. I hope you enjoyed this and if you didn't well, it sucks to be you.**


	6. Start of the Exams

Unfortunatly not enough people voted for Tsunami so she's not going to be in the Harem, instead she's going to die…. Not really she's actually going to be in the Harem I just decided that ,even though only two people wanted her in there, she deserves a story where she can get in a harem without it being a harem of every single girl in the world.

I know that I said I would update in a particular order but apparently my brain doesn't work that way, so I'm just going to do whatever comes to mind whenever it comes to mind. Any way you guys are here to read so without further ado, I present my best story so far,

Naruto: The Demon's Student

Chapter Five: The Demon Unleashed.

Previously

_The next day the Konoha contingent stood at the unfinished bridge, waiting for Zabuza and Haku to show up. When they appeared Naruto grinned, this would be fun!_

Naruto unleashed his tails and pulled his swords off his back, ready for the confrontation with Zabuza. Everyone except Kakashi stepped back. The silver-haired nin took one look at the man who killed the last remnant of his best friends clan and charged as fast as he could, howling in rage and grief. Zabuza drew back his sword and swung it forward just in time for it to meet Kakashi's arm as the jounin attacked. The blade severed Kakashi's arm a little above the elbow in a fountain of blood. Sakura screamed as the blood flew from her sensei's arm as Naruto cursed the jounin under his breath as the silver-haired nin fell unconscious.

"Haku, kill them" Zabuza ordered. Haku nodded and charged at Naruto. Naruto grinned and then looked at the girl rushing towards him.

"Enough Haku, stand to the side until I instruct otherwaise" Naruto commanded. Zabuza laughed and was about to speak until Haku moved off to the side, obeying her new master now that he had instructed her.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Zabuza growled. Naruto laughed at the man.

"I'm a demon; I did what demon's do. I raped then enslaved her. Nothing but my power can get rid of that seal and I will get rid of it when I deem her ready" Naruto replied. Zabuza readied himself to charge before a squeaky little voice spoke up.

"What's this? The Demon of the Mist can't handle a bunch of kids and some women. Good thing I brought back-up" the voice said. The entire group of ninja's turned to see Gato standing off to the side with an army of bandits behind them and Tsunami tied up on the ground beside him. The corpse of Inari was also off to the side, tossed there as an afterthought so that the ninja's could see they were serious.

Naruto growled in his throat as Gato fondled Tsunami's breasts through her shirt. Zabuza turned and attacked Naruto before the boy could turn back. Zabuza's zanbatuo swept towards the blondes head, being narrowly dodged by a last minute backbend. Naruto looked back at Gato, who was pulling down his pants in preparation to rape Tsunami, before he let loose completely.

Everyone on the bridge felt a burst of chakra so malevolent it froze them all in their tracks and made Gato shit himself. Everyone looked at the blonde half-demon, whose body was leaking an immense amount of chakra. Naruto looked at Zabuza and grinned savagely.

"You know Zabuza" he said conversationally," when I fought you before I was only using a tenth of my strength. I had sealed the rest off before I ever arrived at Konoha. Now I have seven tails of the Kyuubi's chakra, most would assume I'm on the level of the Nanabi. Truth is I'm more on level of what the Kyuubi should be if the power of the Juubi had been divided equally, which means I'm about twice as powerful as the six-tails. Add that to the power of the two-tails worth of chakra I have naturally without the Kyuubi and what does that mean?" Naruto continued. Every ninja on the bridge stared at the blonde in awe and shock. Naruto grinned then vanished from sight only to appear behind Zabuza.

Naruto gripped the man's arms and placed his foot on the missing nins back. Pulling with all his strength Naruto ripped Zabuza's arms off of the man's shoulders before turning the man around, pushing his fingers into the man's ribcage, and pulling. With a squelch Zabuza's ribcage was pulled apart, killing the missing nin instantly from the trauma. Smiling, now spattered in blood, Naruto turned to Gato. The midget and his men looked at the boy and ran like the demons of hell were after them, if only they were because then they may receive some mercy.

Naruto blasted after them, moving faster than anyone could see. Catching up to the midget's men easily Naruto forewent his blades in favor of ripping the humans apart like wet paper, tearing through them savagely. At last only the midget himself was left, that is, before Naruto picked him up by the throat, slammed his hand into the business tycoons chest, then ripped his still beating heart out and crushed it.

Reigning in and sealing his power, Naruto used a water jutsu to clean himself off before he untied Tsunami. Naruto expected her to run and be scared of him but instead the woman wrapped her arms around him.

"Please take me away from here. I don't want to be here where my son died. Please just take me with you" she begged. Naruto nodded and picked the woman up, creating a shadow clone to pick up Kakashi's unconscious body and another to seal away Zabuza's severed head.

Naruto walked back to the other nins with his burdens before walking to Tazuna's house, allowing shadow clones to help the bridge builder clean up and finish his bridge.

The next day the Konoha nins, along with Tsunami and Haku left Nami behind as they headed towards Konoha. Instead of walking this time, Naruto carried Tsunami's sobbing form on his back as the ninja's took to the trees. Four hours later they were standing in front of the council.

"What happened that you have to barge into the council chamber while a meeting is in session" a civilian asked. Naruto simply pulled out a scroll and unsealed the body of Sasuke then shoved Kakashi forward. The council sat stunned as the pampered little Uchiha pet lay dead on the floor before them, and his teacher was so badly injured that he could no longer be a ninja. Finally one of the civilians spoke up.

"What the fuck happened?" he to the center of the room and looked at them, his seven tails waving in the air behind him as his two summons appeared in his shoulders. Smiling at them he handed them to Tenten to hold while he spoke.

"Your, oh so powerful, Uchiha, decided to attack Momochi Zabuza head on. Before I could intervene the missing nin sliced him in half. Kakshi decided to attack him without a plan the next time he saw the man and got his arm taken off. I killed him, and the army of thugs behind him, but as a result of his arrogance the Uchiha died and kakashi was gravely injured" Naruto stated. The civilian council started yelling and screaming, then ordering Naruto to be imprisoned, executed, or several other things of horrifying nature.

Hiruzen waved them off before handing the mission packets to the two teams and ordering the Anbu to take care of Sasuke's corpse and take Kakashi to the hospital.

The next day Kurenai and Anko showed up at the training ground with Shino following. Shino walked over to stand by Naruto and sat down on the ground. Naruto looked at Anko and Kurenai and raised an eyebrow. Anko saw his unspoken question and replied.

"Shino's joining us from now on because there were no gennin able to replace Sasuke on team seven. Sakura is going with team ten so everything is pretty much set for that" she told him. Naruto nodded in acceptance. Kurenai handed them all a piece of paper before speaking.

"We nominated you guys for the Chunin Exams. I honestly hope you guys will agree to do this because the other teams are as well. Also you are a special case so all four of you can go in" she said. The team nodded. Ino and Tenten filled out their forms then looked at Naruto and Shino. Shino had already fill out his form while Naruto was carefully reading through the form. Seeing that it was just a simple agreement form he signed it. He then turned to the rest of the team.

"We should turn these in now so that we don't have to do it later. So let's go" he said. The others nodded and followed him as he walked to the chunnin office. As they left the office heading back to the training ground they noticed a commotion. They saw the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru, being tormented by a Suna nin in a catsuit with purple make-up on his face. Naruto grinned then used his tails to pick the Suna nin up. Looking beside him he saw a blonde girl. She had her hair in four ponytails, c-cup breasts, a heart-shaped ass, and wore a purple battle kimono. She was about 4'9" and looked about fourteen. Naruto smiled at her.

"You know pretty ladies shouldn't get into trouble, especially with those that would threaten the Hokage's grandson" he said. The two Suna nins paled. He walked up to the blonde while using his tails to keep the make-up boy still.

"May I have the honor of knowing the name of such a precious desert flower?" Naruto asked. The blonde girl blushed and nodded.

"My name's Temari Subaku. What's yours?" she asked. Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, holder of the Kyuubi and seven-tailed half demon, It's a pleasure to meet you" he replied. She nodded then noticed his ears.

"Can I touch your ears?" she asked shyly. Naruto nodded and allowed her to stroke his fox ears. His fox and dragon crawled out of his shirt and sniffed her hand. Temari jumped back and stared at the two little animals. Naruto grinned at her.

"These are two of my summons. Don't worry they'll only harm those who mean me harm" he said. She nodded and went back to petting his ears. Tenten and Ino felt a surge of jealously before a monotone voice spoke up from behind a nearby tree.

"Kankurou, you're an idiot and a disgrace. Temari we're leaving" a small red-haired boy said. Temari and the now named kankurou nodded, once Kankurou was released from Naruto's tails.

"Let's meet up later, alright Temari-san. I'd really like to get to know you better" Naruto said. Temari blushed and nodded.

The next few days before the beginning of the first part of the exam were fairly peaceful, nothing but training and going out on dates with Temari. Haku had settled into his house and now kept it clean and made sure there was food, but if he didn't force her she wouldn't eat. Naruto struggled with his hormones acting up again but he decided he wouldn't force himself on Haku again. The day of the test dawned and it found Naruto sitting at a desk in room 301 of the academy with Tenten and Ino beside him.

The rest of the Konoha rookies were sitting in the room, Kiba was bragging about how he was going to cream everyone in this exam. A team from a new village called Oto was looking at him with anger in their eyes. A silver haired gennin was talking to the other rookies and made a disparaging comment about the Oto guys and one of them attacked him with sound waves. Naruto watched as the silver-haired gennin barely dodged then started to talk about info that only the Hokage should know. Sniffing, Naruto detected a strong aura of snakes around the gennin before a scared man named Ibiki walked in and started the test.

Naruto realized that they were supposed to cheat and grinned. He knew how to handle this! Naruto looked at Sakura then, using a jutsu that he copied from Ino with her permission, quickly got the answers before exiting her mind. Leaning back Naruto quickly fell asleep. A little over an hour later he woke to hear the tenth question. After Ibiki passed them all a familiar purple-haired kunoichi leapt through the window. Anko instructed them to head to the forest of death. Naruto, Ino, Tenten, and Shino waited for them all to leave and gave them till the last thirty seconds to show up before Naruto grabbed them all.

At the forest of death Anko grinned at the scare that Naruto was gonna give them.

End chapter. Next chapter will be the second exam and the preliminaries. Also Kin will be getting the same treatment as Haku, then Sakura will get a very special gift from him once she pisses him off. Some of you may not like it but honestly I don't give a shit. I already promised a reviewer that whats gonna happen to Sakura was gonna happen.


	7. The Forest of Death

Sorry for not updating for a while, believe it or not I've been actually helping a friend write a new manga he's working on and that Funimation is turning into a new anime. That being said, I am now back and will be updating this, Son of Kami, and Blades of darkness as I can, I do still have to help out my buddy occasionally but that will no longer take a large amount of time. This chapter will feature a punishment for Sakura that was requested by SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan when I said I wouldn't kill off Sakura until I could come up with a fitting way for her to die. Kin will join the Harem in a manner close to the same way as Haku, but not so much rape. She will actually be willing, if only so that she gets to live.

There are also some changes to the Harem. Ino will not be with Naruto, she will instead be with Shino because I'm bored. Everyone else is the same so the harem is actually Tenten, Temari, Tayuya, Kin, Anko, Kurenai, fem Haku, Ayame, Hana, Tsume, Samui, Konan, and Tsunami

The Demon Student: Chapter Six: The Forest of Death

Naruto sat in the classroom with his team counting down the minutes till the last few seconds until Anko would count them as late. With a grin Naruto grabbed Shino, Tenten, and Ino and Shunishined toward the Forest of Death.

The gennin at the forest were waiting for Anko to start when two massive animals erupted from the ground, one a huge pure black fox that sat down and opened its mouth wide, the other a blood-red dragon that roared at the heavens.

Four pillars erupted around the animals, two on either side. The gennins screamed in fear as animalistic howls filled the air, shrieks and screams creating a terrifying racket. One pillar was a sickly green flame, the second a giant tornado surrounded by fire, the third a typhoon filled with chunks of ice. The last pillar was a combination of the others, ghostly foxes pouring out of it as the howling intensified.

The gennin, saved for the sand and sound teams, were scared shitless, screaming in fear while sand and sound looked on in awe. From the four pillars stepped Naruto, Ino, Tenten, and Shino, looking like demons from hell with the backdrop of the pillars. The howling and the pillars vanished as the dragon and fox poofed back to the summon realm.

Anko, Naruto, Shino, Ino, and Tenten took one look at the gennin around them and burst out laughing. Several of them had pissed themselves while Gaara was on the ground bowing towards Naruto. Anko motioned everyone back into position so she could explain the test.

"Welcome to training ground forty-four, otherwise known as the Forest of Death" she said happily. Most of the gennin shivered at her tone before she continued. "You have five days to get to the center of the forest, however you will also have to get a copy of two scrolls, one marked Heaven, the other Earth. You must also arrive with your entire team intact. You also may not open the scrolls until you are at the tower in the center. Now im going to need everyone to sign these waivers" she finished. She pulled out a large sack of papers and passed them out.

"What are these for?" a random gennin called out. Anko grinned.

"In this part of the exam anything goes, killing, raping, anything at all. So we need you to sign these waivers to say that Konoha is not responsible for what happens inside the forest" she said. The gennin handed in the waivers and were taken to separate gate.

"One last piece of advice, don't die!" Anko said as she rang a bell, signaling the start of the test. Naruto and his team leapt into the forest, and ran through the trees, heading for the nearest team, which just so happened to be a team from the hidden rain village. With a grin the four of them found the three rain nins in a clearing and tore into them, Naruto grabbing one and stabbing him through the chest with his tails. Tenten cut one's head off with a katana, while Ino made one commit suicide with her family jutsu

Shino dug into the pockets of the lead rain ninja and found an earth scroll, the one they needed. With a grin the four of them leapt off into the trees before a gust of wind blew them into a tree. A female Kusa nin stood before them, her face falling off to reveal pale skin and the scent of snakes. Naruto recognized who it was and prepared.

"Tenten, Ino, Shino, get away from here, that's Orochimaru" he ordered. The other three nodded and Naruto leapt forward, his swords out, one heading for Orochimaru's heart, the other for his throat.

The snake sannin dissolved into mud and Naruto felt a great force on the back of his neck. Flipping in mid-air he saw Orochimaru's snarling face. Naruto landed on a separate tree a small distance away from him.

"Why are you here, Orochimaru? The Uchiha is dead, and there's nothing else for you to gain here" Naruto asked.

"You killed my ticket to immortality so I'm going to rip you to shreds" the snake sannin snarled as he shot a blast of lightning at Naruto. Naruto leapt before casting his own jutsu.

"Ranton: Suiryuu Raisou(Storm Release: Water Flowing Thunder Spear)" he called out. A spear of water and lightning formed in his hand. He threw it at the snake sannin and succeeded in scoring a hit, only for the nukenin to turn into mud. Naruto cursed as he dodged a sword strike from behind. With a grunt he landed on the forest floor, breaking his left arm as he landed. Naruto flipped then started to use some one-handed seals.

"Doton: Iwadanmaku(Earth Release: Earth Barrage" he yelled as Orochimaru descended towards him, sword raised to slash the fox boy in half. Hundreds of rock spears flew towards Orochimaru.

"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)". With a deep breath Orochimaru blew out a strong gust of wind, diverting the stone projectiles, but blowing himself away from Naruto as well.

Naruto took the opportunity to run. He followed his teams chakra trail as he felt Orochimaru's leave the forest's as Anbu approached. He came upon his team in a clearing and walked over.

"I need to rest" he managed to get out before he felt Kyuubi force him into sleep. Tenten dragged him into the hollow of a tree as they prepared to wait for the blonde to recover.

A few hours later Naruto awoke to the sounds of combat around the tree he was in. he pushed himself up and drew his swords before he left the hollow of the tree. When he got out there he saw Sakura with team ten and his team all on the ground, bleeding from various injuries they had sustained. The people who had given them the injuries were the sound team from earlier, the bandaged guy with the arm that used vibrations to do damage, a dark-haired guy with tubes in his arms, and a cute girl with long-black hair who didn't seem to be able to do much.

Naruto grinned, he would have some fun with the girl after he was done with the two boys. Naruto's team saw his grin and knew what would happen to the girl after he was done. They didn't really care because they knew about his demon heritage, and the rather powerful hormones that went along with it.

Naruto blurred forward to punch the bandaged boy in the face, causing him to lose consciousness as he was sent into a tree. Naruto then dadged a couple of senbon thrown by the girl while the other boys attacked with airwaves. Naruto vanished only to reappear behind the dark-haired boy, knocking him out with a blow to the back of the head. Naruto then put his swords away before he approached the girl.

"What is your name?" he asked her. She shook with fear that this boy had completely demolished her team.

"K-kin Ts-Tsuchi she replied fearfully, wondering what he was going to do with her. Naruto nodded before he grabbed the girl and tied her arms together behind her back before pushing her into the hollow of the tree. The other Konoha gennin got up and started to walk away, except for Sakura, who decided to be a stupid bitch.

"Hey, baka, what are you going to do with her? She should be given to one of the other clan heirs, no one wants your demon sluts anyway" she screeched. Naruto let loose massive amount of KI towards the pink-haired girl. Crossing his fingers in a familiar hand sign he created a single shadow clone with the Kyuubi's chakra.

The clone opened it's eyes as a vortex of raging red chakra formed around it, transforming it into something half man and half fox. It looked towards Naruto, who pointed at Sakura. Naruto turned to the others as Kyuubi jumped onto the pink-haired girl.

"I suggest you all head toward the tower, she'll be there when we arrive" he said. They nodded, not concerned with the pink-haired banshee they all hated. They walked away to the sound of her screams in their ears.

This is a two part lemon, one with Kyuubi and the other with Naruto and Kin, if you no like then you may skip.

Naruto walked into the hollow while his three teammates went to get some food, knowing that they would need some after that fight to help Naruto replenish the nutrients his body used when the Kyuubi healed him. Kyuubi, meanwhile grinned at the pink-haired girl he had pinned below him, his jaws slavering as he finished his transformation into an anthropomorphic fox.

Sakura whimpered as she felt something large and hard press against her ass as Kyuubi tore her clothes away.

"You know, I prefer my women to have more appealing assets, but you'll do for now" the fox said as he positioned himself at the girls cunt, his tails already flicking about her body, one pistoning in her mouth while the others focused on holder her up and keeping her still.

With a single brutal thrust, Kyuubi shoved the entirety of his thirteen inch cock up the pink bitch's tight virgin pussy, making her scream around his tail. He started to eagerly thrust into the girl, causing even more pain to the girl, revenge for what she had done to his friend and container. He forced her down to all fours and continued thrusting at a brutal pace, never giving her a moment to relax.

Inside the hollow of the tree Kin was looking at the blonde before her as he stripped her naked. She had said she would do whatever he wanted as long as she got to live and got away from her team. Naruto had instantly agreed to the proposal and had told her that she would be his slave until he decided otherwise. She had nodded, knowing there wasn't much choice. Having finished stripping her, Naruto took a step back and looked at his captive.

Kin was about 5'2" tall, around fourteen years old with long waist-length hair, b-cup breasts, a firm ass, and creamy skin. He was very pleased with her and decided that he should start the show. Naruto dropped his pants, to reveal is large thirteen inch dick, and then used his tails to start pleasuring Kin. Kin was then pushed to her knees, where she happily started to suck on the head of Naruto's cock, unable to get more than four inches in her mouth.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of her tongue dancing along the head of his cock while she stroked the nine inches that she could not get into her mouth. Within a few minutes Naruto was ready to blow his load, which made his decision to make sure that she got more experience in sucking his dick all the easier to make.

Outside the hollow Kyuubi had reached his limit and gave a final thrust into Sakura's pussy. The girl let out a sigh of relief that the demon would stop, just before her eyes widened as she felt his cock swell and begin to spew his seed into her young pussy. She thrashed against his tails, trying to get loose so that she wouldn't bear the child of a demon.

Kyuubi sighed as he felt the last of the cum leave his balls, but felt that it had ended too soon. Pulling out, he looked down to see her as wiggling in the air as she fought to get free. Looking at her anal hole and his cum covered cock, he decided that the cum would be enough lube and placed his cock against her ass.

Sakura felt the Kyuubi's cockhead push against her asshole and started to struggle harder. The massive piece of meat forced its way into into her resisting asshole, tearing it and forcing her to scream in immense pain as the fox forced its cock even deeper into the pinkette's ass. With a final roar the Kyuubi pushed all the way in and started to thrust into the girls stretched out asshole.

Back with Naruto Kin was now bouncing on his cock as she suckled on one of his tails while the others toyed with her breasts and ass. With a grin, Naruto pulled his tail from her mouth and brought it to her puckered asshole. She moaned as it slid in, feeling the furry appendage stretch the last of her virgin holes, Naruto having already claimed the others. Naruto felt her tighten around his cock as his tail loosened her up for later while also cleaning her out with the use of a little water chakra.

With a loud moan and squeal Kin tightened again as she came, causing Naruto to hilt himself inside her in preparation for him to cum.

"I'm going to cum inside your tight little pussy, Kin, then I'm going to fuck the shit out of your ass" he grunted as he shot his load into his new bitches tight twat. Kin smiled happily as she felt her new master's cum inside her womb, though she feared getting pregnant as it could harm her. Naruto didn't care as he had already placed a seal on her to prevent pregnancy until he wanted kids.

With a grunt he pulled out of the girl and placed her on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder as he placed his cock against her ass and pushed in, making her wince and moan from the combined pain and pleasure. Naruto started to thrust into her at a rapid pace, his massive cock thrusting in and out of her tight ass.

Kyuubi had finally had enough with Sakura, having cummed inside her ass and cunt several times, ensuring that she was pregnant as well as turned into a complete slut, having used its chakra to alter her mind. He let Naruto know he was done then he dispelled himself, leaving a happy slut on the ground filled with his cum.

Naruto felt Kyuubi dispel then decided to bring his time with Kin to a close as he felt his team approaching. Sinking his teeth into the girl's neck he pumped chakra into her, feeling his mark assert itself. With a few more thrusts he blew his load into Kin's tight ass, smiling as he did so. After he finished filling her with his cum he pulled out, smiling as he stood and got ready to leave, creating a couple of shadow clones to carry Kin and Sakura.

Lemons are over; you insecure bastards can come back now.

His team appeared with some freshly caught and skinned meat, he didn't care what kind, and they ran off, eating as they ran to the tower. They found team ten waiting outside for Sakura and dropped the girl off with them, where she immediately latched onto Kiba. The Konoha nins plus Kin and her team, who Naruto had picked up as they left entered the building. Naruto went with Kin, Tenten and Ino to find a room while Shino opened up the scrolls.

After finding a room and lazing about for a couple days, the last of the teams had made it through. The gennin stood in lines as the Hokage began his speech about the purposes of the Chuunin exams, but Naruto just tuned him out. Finally the proctor for the preliminaries walked to the center.

"Will Sakura Haruno and Gaara no Subaku step to the center; all other contestants leave the arena" he said. The redheaded Jinchuuriki stood in the center as Sakura quaked in fear…

Next chapter will be all of the fights for the preliminaries.


End file.
